


Private Lessons

by neonbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ITS NOW GOT ART!!, Kissing, Let them kiss, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, alll of the kissing, of kissing, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonbees/pseuds/neonbees
Summary: Sylvain answers Dimitri's request for kissing lessons.





	Private Lessons

A knock on his dorm grabbed Sylvain’s attention. It was just early evening, the setting sun still bringing a faint light to the sky. Just after dinner too- the perfect time for going out and exploring the town. He’d heard that there was a new arrival (a particularly cute one) and he’d never be so rude as to not introduce himself. What better way to welcome someone to the monastery than with himself?

_Probably Ingrid_, he mused. He wondered what he’d done wrong now. Jerking open the door, Sylvain answered, “So, anyway I can reschedule the yelling- Oh. Dimitri?”

Dimitri stood before him, back straightened and hands to his side. And most surprisingly of all- sans Dedue. “I need to request a favor of you,” he began. “If you are available, of course. I shouldn’t wish to impose.”

“Uhm. Yeah, of course, Your Highness- Come in?” What was this about, he wondered. Try as he might, he couldn’t think of a good reason as to why Dimitri would be coming to him about a favor. Unless- Perhaps his advice had paid off? Could this be about a _girl?_

“Is this about a girl-” “- I need you to teach me how to kiss.”

Saints and Seiros- _he was right?_

“It does not have to be right now, of course. I would not want to impose on your time.” Dimitri was red from his face to his neck, the blush disappearing underneath his clothes. And yet, he’d glance up at him- Sylvain could read the hope and want in his eyes.

“So, you want to learn how to kiss a girl? Who’s the lucky one, I wonder? To interest his Highness.”

“G-girl? Ah- I mean. Yes, I need you to teach me how to kiss. A girl. If you have the opportunity, Sylvain.”

Sylvain wrapped an arm around the Prince, taking him from his post outside of his door and pulling him inside. He could feel him shiver minutely against him- he seemed almost heartsick. How cute. He’d make sure to teach him well.

Sylvain pushed Dimitri onto the bed before turning back to lock the door.

“Sit on the bed, Dimitri,” he waved his hand, making sure the room was secured before returning to face the blonde. It wouldn’t do for them to be interrupted- he was sure Dimitri was embarrassed enough.

Though it would be _fun_ to see how red he could turn. He’d calmed down a little, it seemed, but he could hear the other’s nervous breathing. “Calm down,” Sylvain offered a smile, sitting on the bed next to his friend. “I won’t tell anyone, no worries. And you can always leave if you need-”

“No, no ! I am very interested in you. Teaching me this, I mean. Please, Sylvain. If you will. I would not like to embarrass myself further,” Dimitri seemed even more flustered now, though his posture remained every dignified. The contradiction made Sylvain want to tease him further. But he was supposed to be helping, wasn’t he?

He might as well enjoy this, though. “Alright, alright. But the offer is still there, okay? Now, just relax, Dimitri. Kissing. I can tell you about it, but the only surefire way to get better at kissing is through practice. That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Very much so.”

Sylvain laughed, “I can tell! You look so eager. Stop clenching your hands so tightly, you’ll break something. So, tell me about this girl you’re interested in ? Depending on the type of person, they’ll like different things- or actually, that might be a little bit advanced.”

“You could show me everything you like, if that would be easiest. To prepare for any situation I may encounter. I would not like to be caught off-guard.” Dimitri seemed to be trying to take his advice already, leaning back on his bed. He still seemed so very rigid, arms ramrod straight behind him.

“First- the basics. I’m going to assume that she’s already interested in you, so that’s out of the way. You need to let her know you’re interested in moving beyond flirting.” Sylvain leaned forward, “I tend to use a little technique I call ‘interested touches’. I’m going to touch you know, Dimitri. Is that okay?”

“Please.” Even that word seemed strangled out of him.

His knees on the bed, Sylvain leaned over to grasp Dimitri’s wrist, pulling him a breath away. It was intoxicating- he knew the prince was so much stronger than him, but beneath his hands, he was pliant, body listening to his every direction.

“Little things, like running your thumb against her hand,” Sylvain pulled his hand closer, bringing his lips to the back of it, flicking his eyes up to watch Dimitri’s reaction. And he was staring right back, drinking in every word. “Or a kiss- hands are sensitive, you know? And by kissing her hand, you let her know you want a little bit more.”

“But there are more things too,” Sylvain let his hand move to Dimitri’s knee, squeezing gently, before shifting up his thigh. Not too high- but enough. “A little intense, but people like to be touched. I want to give people what they like.

“You know, we should have probably started standing up. A hug can work as an excellent lead in. You want to be close already. If she doesn’t pull away,” Sylvain cupped Dimitri’s face with his hand, meeting those wide blue eyes, “You’re in.”

So close, he could hear Dimitri swallow, lips parted. Sylvain would bet he was imagining it now. He brushed his thumb over the prince’s lips before pulling away. The blonde followed with his body, this time leaning over him. “Sylvain. Enough with the teasing, please. I would like to learn the practice of it.”

Sylvain didn’t bother answering. He leaned in, covering Dimitri’s body with his own, hand at the other’s hip as he pressed a light kiss to the man’s lips. He pulled away the next moment, noses touching, “Relax, Dimitri. You’re puckering up. Keep your mouth relaxed and open.” The next kiss was a sight better, the prince relaxing enough to lean into Sylvain, earnest and eager in his affection.

“Better,” he praised, feeling Dimitri shudder against him. “Much better. Think you can do something a little more?”

“Yes, Sylvain,” he half-nodded, stopping the motion when he realized it might bring his head right into the redhead’s.

“Gentle kisses are a good lead in. When you’re just starting out, things will be a little messy. You’ll figure out that everyone’s a little different. Some like it a little bit more aggressive. Some don’t. Goodbye kisses are another excellent start. If you kiss someone as they depart, it’ll make them think of you, even when you’re gone.” He looked over Dimitri, still faintly pink. “You know? I think you’d like something a little bit more passionate. What do you say we turn up the heat? Open your mouth just a little, okay?”

He leaned in, pressing his lips to Dimitri’s once more. Hands running up Dimitri’s side, grabbing at him through his clothes. He ran his tongue against the other’s lips, teasing, before pressing into the other’s waiting mouth. Dimitri gasped against him, breathy little noises that went straight to Sylvain’s dick.

Dimitri was the first to pull back, inhaling harshly. “Again, please.”

“Your wish is my command.” This time, Dimitri met him halfway, hands around Sylvain’s shoulders and pulling him in. The strength of his fingertips powerful, Sylvain had no choice but to obey, not that he wanted any less. Dimitri matched his motions, tilting his head to let Sylvain push deeper into his mouth, hot and pliant to his tongue. Sylvain bit gently against the other’s bottom lip, relishing the gasp he pulled out of Dimitri.

Inexperienced, but eager. Dimitri kissed back clumsily, tongue against Sylvain’s in a replica of his motions. Hands moving up to clutch the back of his hair, anything to pull Sylvain closer.

This time, Sylvain broke them apart. “Lay back,” he commanded, hand against Dimitri’s chest, “There’s lots of kinds of kissing. It all feels good- it’s a shame you’re a little overdressed.” He straddled Dimitri, keeping his thighs trapped under him. “There’s a pretty high number of people who like neck kisses. Think you’re one of them?”

He leaned down, a chaste kiss to Dimitri’s lips before moving further, pressing another to is jaw. The blonde tilted his head up, “Sylvain,” words like a prayer, “More, please, I beg of you.”

He answered him with the press of teeth against his neck, biting and sucking in that gap between fabric and his jaw. Dimitri _whined_ against him, panting heavily. Sylvain grinned against his skin, pressing a final kiss before returning to his lips. “Can’t neglect you too much, now can I?”

Again and again, mouth to mouth. Sylvain devoured Dimitri’s moans, teasing any reaction out of him with his lips. Heat coursed through him, arousal heavy in his veins. He wanted to pull Dimitri apart and fuck him until he screamed. He was already so responsive- what else could he wring from his Prince?

He could feel Dimitri’s own arousal against him, hard and pressing against his hips. The buck of his hips, involuntary, each time he sucked against the man’s bottom lip. “Some girls,” Sylvain spoke, pulling from Dimitri, “Will want to take it a little farther. But you don’t need to feel pressured by that. And hey, send them over to me if they do-” the glare he got, Dimitri’s hands on his hips suddenly pulling him down, told him that statement hadn’t been well received. “I’m kidding,” he spoke against Dimitri’s lips.

But reality set in soon after. They pulled apart, Dimitri sitting up, face flushed- though this time, it was not only embarrassment giving him his color.

“I think it’s time for the lesson to end- you’ve got your own _business_ to take care of,” Sylvain chuckled, enjoying the sight of Dimitri disheveled. Because of him. “You’re lucky your rooms right next to mine.”

“Yes, thank you Sylvain,” Dimitri stood, but didn’t move further. “You are an excellent teacher. I feel I’ve learned quite a lot. I think I would be interested in that second lesson. I want to be able to handle going farther, you understand.” The blonde stepped closer, “Tomorrow night?”

Was Dimitri asking him to _give him a handjob_? Goddess, he wanted it. Dimitri, in any way. “I can free some time for you. It’s a date.” __

_ _He was pushed against the wall, suddenly, and Sylvain could feel the shudder of the wood from Dimitri putting his weight against it. He could feel Dimitri’s hardness against his hip, grinding against him as he kissed him. _ _

_ _And just as suddenly, he pulled back, red once again from his head to his neck. “Tomorrow then. Now- I must be going.” _ _

_ _

_ _Well, Sylvain thought, as Dimitri exited his room, the prince was a quick study._ _

**Author's Note:**

> what's better than one fave? two faves... together  
dimitri has a huge crush on sylvain... best way to kiss him? kissing practice, ofc.
> 
> next stop : claude/sylvain or sylvain/linhardt.... so many options  
all aboard the rarepair train.
> 
> THANKS FURY ILY 4 the beautiful art pls send appreciation 2 https://twitter.com/HailHathFury


End file.
